DESCRIPTION: Multi-Media Systems will develop and evaluate a mediated TOOLBOX of medical intervention/education materials to inform Vietnamese-American women of the importance of regular screening for early detection of cervical cancer (CV). This medically underserved minority suffers from an unequal burden of CV, with 5 to 7 times higher incidence than other U.S. populations. Due to resulting late stage detection, morbidity/mortality rates are needlessly high. Inhibiting factors include language, lack of knowledge, cultural beliefs, attitudes, fears and distrust of scientific/medical organizations. Outreach organizations and health departments lack resources to develop comprehensive effective, professionally-produced and tested intervention materials. Phase I formative research, employing structured interviews, questionnaires, and focus-groups will determine the best intervention strategy(ies) and the most effective way(s) to Aframe@ the message. Three Vietnamese language radio spots, three video vignettes, and three newspaper ads, each using different approaches, will be produced and reviewed by separate focus groups of Vietnamese women and outreach professionals. In Phase II, the final TOOL BOX materials will be developed, produced and formally evaluated for effectiveness through a multiple site trial. A Subject-Matter-Expert Board will assure content accuracy. The materials will be available to outreach organizations on a subscription basis, through an innovative website featuring publishing-on-demand, down-loadable-digital-video and outreach planning/tracking/reporting system.